


Break a Leg

by quirky_turtle



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Broadway AU, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, M/M, Musical theater AU, inspired by Ham4All challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 21:05:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11494737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirky_turtle/pseuds/quirky_turtle
Summary: Viktor Nikiforov, five time Tony award winning Broadway composer/playwright has hit a creative slump. Without any inspiration, he is terrified of letting his fans down. However, when his fans start "Nikifor-Week" in an attempt to bring back that creative spark, he finds inspiration in the most unexpected source. An off-Broadway rising star.AKA, the Broadway AU no one asked for.





	Break a Leg

**_Five time Tony Award winning composer/playwright penned his last musical?_ **

_ Sources say that Viktor Nikiforov has run out of fumes. Almost a year after his last Broadway hit, fans are still waiting for the artist’s usual hints and sneak peaks. And, it seems they will be waiting a long time. Nikiforov’s got nothing. Nada. Zilch. A lack of creativity may spell the end of his lucrative career.  _ _ Click the link to continue reading. _

Yuuri scrolled through the many articles with a frown on his face. Viktor Nikiforov was alway his inspiration growing up. From his early days as a Broadway actor, to now with countless hits under his belt. Viktor was constantly surprising his fans. Tickets to his shows were sold out almost two years in advance. The only reason Yuuri got to see his last musical was because Phichit knew one of the cast members, and he just happened to have two extra tickets. 

Yuuri had followed all the social media accounts, bought all the soundtracks, and watched all the illegal bootlegs he could find. None of those could compare to what is was like, watching Viktor’s creation come to life in person. Yuuri could only describe as not only being able to see colors after years of being blind, but being able to hear, smell, and taste them as well. Phichit just laughed and called Yuuri dramatic.

Hearing about Viktor’s career coming to an end almost made him cry. All Yuuri wanted ever since he was twelve years old was to perform on the same stage as Viktor. Maybe even perform a song the living legend composed. He had gotten so close too. Last year he landed a role that was actually on Broadway, after years of getting decent roles in off broadway productions. He was contracted for eighteen months. This role would have been a great stepping stone to his dream. He started getting attention from critics and reporters. There were whispers of agents scouting him out. Sure he was older than most rising stars, but he was talented. Talented and on the road to achieving his dreams.

However, fate seemed to intervene. A few weeks into the show’s run, he got a call from home. His beloved, childhood dog, Vicchan had passed.His dog died and he hadn’t even had the chance to say goodbye. Consumed with guilt for not going home in over five years, Yuuri cracked. His performances suffered greatly. His missed notes and choreography. Needless to say, he was bought out of his contract and replaced by his understudy. Yuuri was crushed.The shame of his failure causing him to fail many auditions afterward.  If it hadn’t been for Phichit, he would have probably given up on his career and retreated to Hatsetsu, his hometown. 

Yuuri was currently going through a social media blackout. He didn’t want to see the comments about his failure of a career on his Instagram or Twitter page. The only reason he used his phone at all was to, hilariously, stay up to date on the musical theatre world. Even then he only stuck to Broadway news sites, and blacklisted any articles with his own name. 

“Yuuri! Did you hear?” Phichit bounded into the bedroom. Yuuri was so used to this behavior in his best friend and roommate, that he barely even jumped at the intrusion. 

“Hear what? That Viktor’s career could be ending?” he responded glumly. Of course. When his life was already going poorly, it had to get even worse. Viktor’s retirement would mean no more music or stories by him. And that would also mean nothing else to inspire Yuuri. He had been looking up to Viktor for so long, he had forgotten how to look anywhere else. Phichit could call him melodramatic if he wanted, but without Viktor out there, there was no reason for Yuuri to continue working. 

“Well, yes. But his fan club has declared this “Nikifor-Week”. Basically, all of his fans are posting videos and pictures of stuff to try and make him feel better and maybe more inspired. His best friend, Christophe Giacometti started it.”

“Giacometti, the producer?” Yuuri asked, finally sitting up from his bed. 

“And artistic director.” Phichit corrected him as he pulled out his phone, “See? Artists are posting fanart inspired by his work, musicians are playing their own renditions of his songs, and a lot more.” He handed the phone to Yuuri, who quickly skimmed the fan club’s original post, that quoted Giacometti.

_ “Viktor has always lived to surprise his fans. He loves and appreciates them. Especially when they pick up on the smallest details or hints he adds to his scripts. He loves it. So, what better way to inspire the great one, than to show him all the ways he has inspired everyone else?”  _

“That actually…sounds like a nice idea. I hope he likes it.” Yuuri smiled a little. He had met Christophe a few times, and never thought he could have a meaningful or caring side to him. 

“I think you should do it.” Phichit grinned widely as he pulled his phone back, “No one has been more inspired by Viktor Nikiforov than you! And you are his biggest fan!” 

“Come on, Phichit. What if people think I am just using this to get my career back?” Yuuri looked down at his hands, while it did sound fun, he was worried about how it would make him look.

“No way, man. There are plenty of professionals doing this too. They are even challenging each other to participate.” Phichit quickly looked down at his phone and typed something, “Like how I just challenged you to do it.” 

Yuuri blanched, “Phichit you have to take that down. I haven’t even been on social media in months!” 

“I know. And how you are still alive is a mystery to me. I’d die without my social media pages.” Phichit’s phone started beeping, so he looked at his notifications, “Leo and Guang Hong have seconded my nomination. Plus a lot of your fans are already replying.” 

“What fans?” Yuuri rolled his eyes. 

“You would know if you checked you social media apps.” Phichit grinned again as he turned to leave the room, “Someone just posted a bunch of crying emojis with the caption, ‘I’m taking this as proof he’s alive! Thank the lord’. Take better care of your fans, Yuuri.” he called over his shoulder as he left. 

Yuuri sighed heavily as he slumped back into his bed. At the very least, it could be fun. He sighed before unlocking his phone and pulling up the camera app.

“Hey everyone, I’m Katsuki Yuuri. I’m not sure who will watch this, but I am a huge fan of Viktor Nikiforov, and when my roommate told me about Nikifor-Week, I thought it sounded fun. Also, Viktor has been a huge inspiration to me. He’s the reason I decided to pursue acting. Looking up to him gave me the courage to move to New York from Japan. For my contribution, I am going to sing “Stay Close to Me”. I know it’s usually sung by a woman, but I really love this song and what it stands for… and now I’m rambling. So, I’m just going to start singing now. Three, two, one…” 


End file.
